Busy
by seahorses
Summary: Brittany is busy these days. One-Shot. After 4x02, Brittany 2.0.


One-Shot. Also on my Tumblr.

* * *

Brittany's got things to do these days.

Lots of things.

Like, first, she's got to get her grades up. It can't be that hard. If _Finn_ managed to graduate that she can obviously do it.

She just has to budget her time. It's something that she hears Santana talking about all the time.

_"We just have to budget our time, Britt."_

Brittany's not entirely sure what it means, but it has something to do with reserving post-cheerleading practice and pre-homework time with Skype time. She figures it comes naturally.

Wasn't it budgeting her time when they would choreograph for Glee but still have timefor lady-kisses before her parents came home?

Or, even earlier, budgeting her time between post-Cheerios and pre-Artie dates to have sweet lady kisses with Santana?

Or, even earlier than that, budgeting her time between post-Cheerios and pre-Puck and Santana dates?

She's pretty much a professional time-budgeter. If Santana doesn't know that by now, then Santana doesn't know anything about her.

(Brittany's not sure how long she can believe that lie. Santana knows pretty much everything about her, and that's probably why she's so confident that Brittany has the ability to budget her time.)

She just has to be _really _good about it now. The thing is, those _other_ times she had to budget her time, there were really good things to budget it around. Making time to make out with her girlfriend and dance, or making time to make out with her best friend and ride around on her boyfriend's wheelchair were pretty good uses of her time.

(Making time to make out with her best friend so she could leave and go make out with _her _boyfriend didn't feel quite so good, but at the time it felt like she either had to learn to do it, or get stuck with nothing. Like, would you rather eat all of your gummy bear houses and then eat gummy bears or let them have their miniature tree houses but not have gummy bears at all? That's another lesson Brittany learned before anyone thought she had. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for what you want.)

None of this is the point, though. The point is that Brittany S. Pierce is busy right now. She has things to do.

First of all, she has to graduate. She has a podcast and a video blog and she's pretty sure that she can get everyone who follows those things to answer her homework questions.

(If all else fails, she's pretty sure that if she knows how to use all of those things that she'll be able to plagiarize Wikipedia well enough to pass American History and English, at a minimum.)

Second of all, she still has Cheerios practice. It's pretty much the easiest thing ever, now that she's been doing it for five years, but still, she has to, like, show up, and show everyone who's boss.

Third of all, Mr. Schuester is watching her after the whole "Gimme More" debacle. Which doesn't make any sense. She's pretty sure that he doesn't pay attention to anything that goes on in that club unless it involves Finn, which does explain his mysterious absence from most of their choir room meetings this year. She told him she just lip-synced the words. She told him, like, four years ago, when Rachel was first giving her shit about it.

Fourth of all, Lord Tubbington has joined a gang, and she really doesn't know what to do with that mess of hairballs. First the smoking, then the drugs, now the gang. She doesn't know where she went wrong.

She's busy. She's busy from the moment she gets up to get ready for school at 6 in the morning to the moment she gets home at 6 at night. Her parents make her eat dinner with them every night now because they're concerned, and she has to actually _do _her homework and she feel like a failure if she doesn't do a "Fondue for Two" once a week. She has to monitor Lord Tubbington and text Sam because he thinks she's lonely without Santana but she thinks that he's just as lonely without Mercedes.

So when she finds herself here, looking at the blank screen of her computer, it feels all that much worse.

Because Brittany is busy. Brittany is busier than she's ever been.

And somehow, Santana is busier.


End file.
